Sand, Leaves and Blonde Hair
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Ino is always so nervous around Temari and jealous as well. She finally realizes her feelings for her, but what does Temari have in store...? [YAY LEMONS!]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything related.

**S.Z.:** Well this is one of my fave fics that I have written so far. It's just a simple one-shot but I think it's pretty good. Enjoy everyone! XD Yay for Yuri Lemons! XD

* * *

**Sand, Leaves and Blonde Hair**

It made her so angry. Why the hell did that girl have to be with Shikamaru all of the time? That girl with those crazy pony tails and that stupid purple dress; Ino was fed up with this Temari and you could completely see it.

"Ino why are you so jealous all the time when she comes in town?" asked Chouji one day.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just mad that Shikamaru acts like a love sick puppy every time she comes in town!"

"So is that why we're spying on them from this tree?"

"We're not spying Chouji; we're just looking out for our teammate!"

"So is that why binoculars are necessary?"

"I just can't see them this far away!"

"Ino, let's face it… you're in love with Shikamaru and you're jealous of the attention he's giving Temari…"

"No, I'm not!"

"Well what then, you're in love with Temari and you're jealous of all the attention she's giving Shikamaru…?"

Ino said nothing, turned wide eyed and blushed.

"It's true?" yelled Chouji and then he fell from the tree.

"Chouji…!" yelled Ino, and then she jumped and ran away from the scene when she realized that Temari and Shikamaru noticed they were there.

"God that was embarrassing!" she said once she was out of sight.

"Heh, heh sorry about that Temari, she's been acting weird…" said Shikamaru.

"Heh, yeah… well I gotta go anyway… see you next time I'm in town…" said Temari walking away.

"sigh" said Shikamaru as he walked over to the dazed Chouji; he poked him with his foot.

"Huh…?"

"Chouji… why do you always go along with that girl?"

Chouji sat up.

"I don't know…"

"Well it's getting on my nerves. That troublesome girl always gets in the way when Temari has something to tell me. As soon as Temari knows Ino is there she leaves and doesn't say anything… I hate it…"

"Well I guess I better go find her…"

"Yeah and tell her to stop being so annoying…"

"Yeah okay…"

And then he left.

Chouji never did find Ino. Ino had ran all the way to her empty home, and up to her room. She buried her face into the pillow of her bed. She was beat red and her heart was beating so fast.

_Is it so wrong that I like her? Is it wrong that I find her so attractive? Oh my god! I'm like freaking out now…_ she sighed out loud.

For a while now Ino had been falling harder and harder for Temari. That explains why she is so jealous every time the sand Kunoichi comes in town, because she spends all of her time with Shikamaru and none with her

_Although why would she…?_ Thought Ino.

It was a strange feeling being in love with a girl, but to Ino it was right.

_If only I could touch her…_

At that moment, a rock flew into the window and hit the long haired blonde on top of the head. Ino got up and stomped over to the window although she was stunned as to what she saw on the ground.

"Hey Ino-girl…! Wanna unlock the door so I can come in?"

It was Temari, and Ino was so out of it because of it that she almost fell out of the window.

"Hello…? Did you hear me?"

Ino pulled back in the house.

_Okay Ino… you don't know why she's here but who cares? Pull yourself together! She's just a girl… a hot girl… but a girl all the same and you can face her! I know you can, now get down there and show her who's boss!_

"Hey…" said Temari casually when Ino opened the door.

"I-I-I, uh… uh… uh…" sputtered Ino.

"Can I come in?"

"Oh well… yeah I mean… come in… heh, heh!"

Temari came in and Ino mentally smacked herself for sounding and looking so idiotic. Okay, she really did have to pull this together!

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here…" said Temari from the other room as she sat on the couch. Ino walked in and answered:

"Yeah well… why are you here?" Ino really was curious as to what she was really doing here.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Temari flashed her a warm smile. "Sit down next to me…" she said.

Ino said nothing and nervously sat down.

"Okay well, the reason why I came by is that talking to Shikamaru is getting on my nerves…"

"On your nerves…?" asked Ino confused.

"Yeah because he never really helped me with what I wanted him to help me with…"

"Oh? And what would that be if you don't mind me asking…"

"You see…"

As Temari began her story, Ino noticed the sand Kunoichi's hand moving slowly closer.

"It was never Shikamaru that I was after… the truth is, men never interested me in the first place much to his dismay…"

Ino watched Temari's finger move to her knee and slowly travel up her thigh. Ino began to blush at the contact.

"Not interested…?"

"You see, I wanted to tell Shikamaru to tell you that I liked you, but that guy never did give me a chance. But I've been noticing that you keep watching us so to the reason why I came…"

Temari's hand went up and around Ino's waist, pulling her close and then she whispered in her ear…

"Do you like me too?"

This was Ino's only chance to back down. Were her feelings really true for this girl?

"Yes…"

Looks like she answered her own question…

Temari pulled back to look at the platinum blonde's baby blues.

"Well isn't that cool?"

With that, Temari pressed her lips perfect lips onto Ino's. Ino was practically in heaven. The taste and feel of the dirty blonde's lips was amazing. The kiss was smooth and slow as they caressed their lips together. Tongues slipped out and penetrated each other's mouths as the whole thing raised in intensity and the room temperature had appeared to be rising. They eased out of it with some baby kisses and one final peck.

"How much more do you want?" asked Temari, daringly.

Ino's eyes grew wide as the blush on her cheeks grew even more. How much did she really want? She looked at Temari's beautiful face and then her eyes wandered down lower towards the girl's perfect curves. There was some visible cleavage at the top and as her eyes wandered even lower she took note of the gorgeous silky looking tanned skin of her thighs. She had never seen someone look so sexy in all her life and she wanted nothing more but to have that body all over her…

Ino then wrapped her arms around Temari's neck and pressed herself against the sand Kunoichi ever so tightly and whispered in her ear:

"I want everything that you have to offer."

Temari put on an evil smirk.

"I was hoping you'd say that…"

She then scooped Ino up in her arms and got up from the couch.

"Where is your bedroom..?"

"Up the stairs, first door on your left…" answered Ino a bit shocked.

"Heh, heh… okay then…"

With that said, Temari took Ino into the bedroom.

Once in there, Temari pinned Ino to the bed, arms above her head and began to kiss her with much passion. Once the platinum blonde's lips were kiss bruised, Temari worked her way to the girl's neck. Ino let out a few soft moans as her breathing became more fervent. Ino's hands were tangled in Temari's messy ponytails as she wanted so much more.

Still kissing her neck, Temari began working on Ino's clothes, undressing the girl slowly. She then stopped and sat up looming over the girl, looking at her work. A huge ass hickey and shirtless Ino; not bad for ten minutes.

Temari continued to undress what was beginning to be like her doll. She pulled down the shorts and threw them to the side. Temari leaned and kissed her, then said:

"God you look so hot in your underwear…"

Ino blushed harder.

Temari, still not undress asked:

"Do you wanna see me in mine?"

Ino gave a slight nod.

"Heh, heh, too bad…" said Temari.

Ino was confused. She then felt the sand Kunoichi's lips brush her ear.

"You're gonna have to wait because I'm not wearing any today…" said Temari in the sexiest voice possible.

Ino gulped. Was being this hot even legal? Words could not describe the fire and passion pumping through her at that moment. She thought she was gonna burst if she didn't feel Temari all over her that very second.

Before the platinum blonde knew it, her underwear had been discarded and she was now completely nude in the arms of her new found lover. It was at that moment that Ino wanted to gain some control. She pushed up on Temari and grabbed the collar of the kimono type clothing she was wearing and hauled it off, completely revealing the sand Kunoichi. Ino put her arms around Temari's neck, kissed her and said:

"You said I look hot? Well then I guess this makes you ten times more hot then me…" she kissed her again "God, I can't get over how sexy you are…"

Temari wrapped her arms around the leaf Kunoichi's waist.

"Glad you're finally getting into this…"

Ino gave an evil smirk.

It was at that moment that things began to get naughty. Temari had layed Ino down once again, only this time her kisses were lowered to her lover's breasts. She began making her marks there, kissing and sucking as much as she could, moving from one breast to the another as Ino moaned out in pleasure while her hands had traveled below Temari's butt cheeks, clasping them around the dirty blonde's inner thighs, moving her fingers back and forth from that area.

Temari moved her kisses even lower around Ino's navel, lapping her tongue around the smooth skin of Ino's firm and flat stomach. She stopped for a moment and looked up. By this time, Ino's hands were once again tangled in Temari's hair, her cheeks were painted with a blush and her hair was sticking to her face.

"How much do you want it?"

"I want it… more than you can imagine…"

"Would you scream for me…?"

"If you can make me I will…"

"Believe me, I'm gonna make you scream my name so hard you'll go hoarse…"

"All right then, but only if I can do the same for you after…"

"I wouldn't have it any other way…"

Temari then continued with her actions as she went and began kissing at the sensitive skin of Ino's inner thighs. Ino pushed on Temari's head for more with one hand as she fondled herself with the other. Temari raised Ino's legs above her shoulders for better access and pulled them apart. She gripped Ino's hips firmly and then began the most intimate kissing of the day.

Ino's eyes almost popped out with all the pleasure she was experiencing. She pushed on for more and fondled herself harder. She panted very hard, moaned loudly and then as Temari hit that special spot, she did what Temari had promised would happen.

"Oh my God…! Oh, Temari! Oh, Ah…!"

Temari licked up what had began to spill as Ino reached her climax to a panting halt. Temari with one final kiss down there pulled back and looked at the sexy afterglow of her lover. She was caught off guard however as Ino got up and pinned Temari to the bed.

"Now it's my turn to make you scream…"

Outside the door of Ino's house was Chouji who had just been joined by Shikamaru.

"How come you didn't check here first?" asked Shikamaru.

"I thought it would have been too obvious…"

"Well whatever, it's the only place she could be…"

They went in the house without knocking and found two sets of shoes at the door. They looked all downstairs and found nobody. Finally, their search was interrupted by some strange creaking noises coming from upstairs. They went up and stood in shock outside of Ino's closed door.

"Oh my GOD…! Oh, ah… I-Ino! INO…!"

"You like that Temari…?"

Both boys slowly walked down the stairs, out the door and down the road. Well that certainly was new…

**The End**


End file.
